I Thought You Loved Me!
by Draco and Ginny 1092
Summary: Hemione remembers her so-called lover starts off as HD but HHr towards the end
1. Harry's and Hermione's tradgic entrances

**__**

I Thought You Loved Me!!!

Hermione Granger walked along a dark and gloomy alleyway thinking. Thinking about her ex boyfriend and how badly he had treated her. "Draco!! Why did you do this to me?!" She cried into the night to no one in particular, tears running uncontrollably down her cheeks.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She knew her parents would be worried about her by now, if they had lived. Voldemort had attacked her home a few days ago. She and her 3-month-old baby brother, Carlos, had escaped. Her parents did not. She held Carlos tighter in her arms. She was cold, lost and tired.  
  
"If only you were here." Hermione muttered.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione asked. "What ever you're thinking, we can't! We're only fifteen, remember!"  
  
"I don't care!" Draco snarled.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
The words Draco had said echoed in Hormone's mind. Tears stung her eyes at the pain and trauma he caused for her.  
  
"Why?" Hermione whispered and started to cry silently, so she wouldn't wake her brother. It had been two years since Draco had done that to her. And now, she was scared. Scared of having to see Draco nearly every day. Taunting her, trying to flirt with her, even trying to lure her into going all the way with him. He succeeded then, when they were fifteen. She hadn't told anyone that he had gotten her pregnant and left her. She had, of course, got rid of it during last Summer.  
  
"We've got to be near Harry's or even Ron's house somehow." Hermione said to Carlos and he started to wake up.  
  
"Mi!" he squealed happily.  
  
"Hello, sleepyhead." Hermione giggled as her baby brother squirmed and tried to get free. She knew he was playing around with her, but she couldn't help notice that there was, somehow, a part of Harry in him. Maybe that's why she loved her brother so much.  
  
Soon, she reached Privet Drive.  
  
She saw someone walking towards her.  
  
"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where number 4 Privet Drive is, would you?" she asked.  
  
"It's just across from this road, dear." the feminine voice replied and walked away.  
  
"Thank you. Wait, are you crying?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
"Yes. You see, my husband, Vernon Dursley..." she started.  
  
"Dursley?!" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Yes. He's started beating my nephew up. Harry Potter the boy's name is. Please! You've got to help him! I'm Petunia by the way. And I know who you are. You're Vernon's dentists' daughter aren't you?" Petunia asked.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"GO! YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" Petunia ordered.  
  
Hermione ran as fast as her legs would carry her, Carlos laughing and cooing with every step she took. "DURSLEY STOP!" Hermione shouted, just as Vernon was about to hit a raven-haired, seventeen year old boy with a thick, wooden pole.  
  
"Harry! Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly, as she knelt beside her bleeding best friend.   
  
"Carlos, please stop doing that! Mione's not in a good mood ok." Hermione softly explained to her giggling baby brother.  
  
"Carlos?" Harry asked Hermione as she tried to calm the baby down.  
  
"Yes. Don't worry, Harry! I'm not that stupid! He's my brother." she explained laughing at the worried expression on her friend's face.  
  
Harry drew a sigh of relief. "To be honest, I'm kinda glad to hear that he's only your little brother." he said.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. "Harry, you haven't-?"  
  
Harry slowly nodded.  
  
"Awwww! Come here." she said. Harry walked over to her and was wrapped up tightly in her arms. And he layed his head softly on her chest.  
  
"I think that all you need is someone to love." Hermione said, stroking a messy lock from Harry's forehead to reveal his lighting bolt shaped scar.  
  
Harry lifted his head from her chest and looked into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"I'm right, aren't I?" she asked softly.  
  
Harry nodded and snuggled closer into her.  
  
"Well, if you want me to. I can be that person you want to hold and love." Hermione suggested. "Please!" Harry pleaded, holding her tighter.  
  
"Harry,don't cry please! Oh, please don't!" Hermione said trying with all her heart that he would calm down.  
  
Soon, Harry fell asleep in Hermione's arms, she was still holding him protectively.  
  
"Hermione, dear. Could you do something for me?" Petunia asked in a low whisper.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Could you take Harry upstairs to his room? It's the first door you come to at the top of the stairs. Look to the right." Petunia said.  
  
"Ok." Hermione replied and she scooped Harry up in her arms and carried him to his room.  
  
_He looks so innocent when he's sleeping. Too bad Malfoy was the same!_ Hermione thought, brushing a few messy locks from his eyes.  
  
"I love you, Harry. Don't you _ever_ blame yourself for everything that happens. One day, you _will_ get Sirius back, even if I have to do it on my own." Hermione whispered softly in his ear. Harry smiled unconsciously as he felt Hermione gently grab hold of his hand.  
  
"Hermione." Petunia whispered from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You and your little brother can sleep in here with Harry. Ok" Petunia said.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Hermione replied.  



	2. Hermione's Story

**__**

I Thought You Loved Me!!!

Chapter two: Hermione's Story

"On second thoughts, Petunia, could Carlos sleep n your room tonight?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If that's what you want, then yes of course he can." Petunia answered smiling.  
  
"Thank you. Good night." Hermione whispered and got into the bed with Harry.  
  
"Good night." Petunia whispered back.  
  
*^*^*^ The next day *^*^*^  
  
Harry awoke to a soft pair of arms hugging him. He looked down and found Hermione asleep next to him and holding him. He brushed a few strands of her hair from her face softly and watched her sleeping, her chest and shoulders rising and falling with every breath she took.  
  
Soon, she woke up. A soft moan escaped her lips as she turned a little and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Morning Herm." Harry said smiling at the movements Hermione was doing. Somehow, one of her movements seemed to make him want her. Hold her. Love her.  
  
"M-morning Harry." Hermione yawned.  
  
"Hermione, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you and your parents?" Harry asked unsurely. Not knowing if he should have asked such thing. He would have expected Hermione to start crying, but to his great surprise (and relief) she didn't.  
  
"Well, you know two years ago, I was dating Malfoy wasn't I? Well, during that year, Malfoy forced me to go all the way with him and got me pregnant. I never told anyone about it. Mainly because he had threatened me not to tell _anyone_ . I got rid of it as soon as I could after the 5th year was over." Hermione explained. Her face fell when she thought about the loss of her parents. "My parents. They were killed by V-Voldemort." Hermione whispered and started to cry softly.   



End file.
